huggletasticfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanellope von Schweetz
You were not looking for Vanellope, so don't even try clicking that link. ---- Vapor is known as the best canpootian of all the users here. She likes playing with her weird stuff and enjoys watching Her videos she like. She sees a big computer and is sometimes a great friend to the Target Togs. Her computer is almost as big as a little television is. She hates looking at stubborn things like a person is stuck on the edge on the mountain and goes "Help Help Help, Help help help" to him/herself. When Vapor gets happy she sometimes runs excitedly. She is often seen to look out for the other racers. She is a Common Canpootian, and sometimes has a cheerful personaility. She's also the same personality of Dora the Explorer and Kick Buttowski, this time your'e gonna or not gonna make your wiki on the way it's "GAAH TIME!" Weirds When not playing her computer, Vapor enjoys kung fu fighting in her free time. She often hangs out with some of you, but occasionally with the other Teletubbies. She once saved a Hat from being blown away by the wind. She might have feelings for someone and when all the Teletubbies split up into pairs she is normally seen with him. Vapor is 2 feet and 6 inches tall. She is the second smallest after her brother. She is not afraid of The Ghost caught in tape but in the edited sketch too. History In the Times of being a president Swizzle thinks Vanellope is fat. Adorabeezle thinks she is a president. In April 20, PCCI was featured to be on Korea. Many Korean people were walking dogs in parks. As well Vanellope was a president of Sugar Rush, she is told as the president of PCCI. Disguises and Body Switching Vanelllpe isn't the only one who's active. Adorabeezle was one of her. They evenly went through Candlehead's house and delivered a bunch of torches. But Vanellope was the president. She tricked on Adorabeezle. In PCCI 2016 Said the founder of PCCI to stop Vanellope from being a president, as a replacement to Portilliam Kaboomster. Then in the day of May 2, 2016, Vanellope enjoys continuing being the president of Sugar Rush. She usually dared herself to dance Kung Fu Fighting. When Huggle Times 2 existed, Vanellope gave up to be the presdient of PCCI. Because Boxenia was reporting Canpootians not to be a part of the PCCI community. But Portilliam pitied Adorabeezle Winterpop to stay with them because she found a lost box from Sweetmany. Adorabeezle told to Vanellope, she begun mating with Portilliam, but just her free time. Vanellope continued being with Wreck-It Ralph and started to race again. Gallery SuperLaaLaa.jpg OhLookWhatIsThat.jpg|With her ultimate bump car PrincessWho.jpg|Princess! NORWAY_BOMBER.png|That's Vanellope in 2011. Trivia *In the series "After Amok", her outfit almost look like Kick Buttowski. *If she was Princess Who, you said that she looks like Doctor Who. *Common canpootians have black hair, hazel eyes, thick eyebrows and buck teeth, so both Kassy and Vanellope have those affects. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Aliens Category:Teletubbies Category:Doctor Who Category:Doges/Shiba Inus Category:Really Old Characters who are still alive Category:You Category:Old Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes